


B is not for Birthday

by domesticadventures, propinquitous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Winchester-centric, Sam's Birthday, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticadventures/pseuds/domesticadventures, https://archiveofourown.org/users/propinquitous/pseuds/propinquitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scattergories and beer it is, then,” Dean announces. “Charlie, you’re with me. I need your input or Sam’s gonna get stuck with Coors again.”</p><p>“What do you say, Cas?” Sam asks, clapping him on the shoulder as Dean and Charlie head for the door. “Up for some Scattergories?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is not for Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A little belated, but not for domesticadventure's timezone!
> 
> The lists we used can be found [here](http://scattergorieslists18.blogspot.com/2013/07/scattergories-lists-1-18.html).
> 
> Happy birthday, Sammy.
> 
> (we're on tumblr [here](http://domesticadventures.tumblr.com) and [here](http://femmechester.tumblr.com).)

It’s almost his birthday and Sam’s not, well. He’s not exactly excited about it. He’s died on his birthday. _Dean_ has died on his birthday. Historically speaking, it hasn’t been a day filled with good luck and good cheer. There’s so much going on right now, so much in his head with the Mark and the Book of the Damned and his own awful guilt, that when Dean actually asks what he wants to do that Saturday, he freezes for a second.

“I think. You know, I think I wanna stay at the bunker. And drink and uh. I dunno. Play Scattergories.”

“Nerd,” Dean teases.

“I love that game! I haven’t played it in forever,” Charlie says, smiling. When Sam turns to Cas for his input, he’s looking between each of them slowly, a small, private smile on his face.

“Scattergories and beer it is, then,” Dean announces. “Charlie, you’re with me. I need your input or Sam’s gonna get stuck with Coors again.”

“What do you say, Cas?” Sam asks, clapping him on the shoulder as Dean and Charlie head for the door. “Up for some Scattergories?”

“As long as it’s nothing like Jumanji,” Cas says solemnly. Sam laughs out loud, earning him a grin from Cas as they head into the bunker to rifle through the board games.

**1.**

**Letter: S.**

They roll S first and Sam grins, because it has to be good luck to start with his name. He keeps smiling as he sets the timer and he resolutely does not write his own name for number one. It pays off, too; everyone else puts “Sam” for “a boy’s name.” So predictable.

“You guys suck at this,” Sam says, affectionately.

He smiles smugly when he reads out his own name for “things that grow.” Dean nearly chokes on his beer.

“Oh my god,” Dean says. “C’mon, this is supposed to be a kid’s game.”

“Dude,” Sam says, pulling a face. “Gross. Not everything is a dick joke.”

“It is if you try _hard_ enough,” Dean says, winking obnoxiously, earning groans from both Sam and Charlie.

Even Cas is groaning when Dean tries to use “centipede” for “insects” and “cymbals” for “musical instruments.” Dean thinks he’s hilarious, arguing that he should at least get points for creativity. Literally no one else agrees.

Dean is making himself laugh, though, which he hasn’t done in a long time, and it’s infectious. Cas is smiling softly and Charlie is covertly snapping candid pictures of Dean on her phone. She winks at Sam when he catches her eye. He’s glad he isn’t the only one treasuring this, the casual camaraderie and the easy laughter.

**2.**

**Letter: R.**

“Rohan!” Charlie gleefully shouts when they get to number four on the list.

“That doesn’t count,” Dean grumbles. 

“Dean, it _totally_ counts. It doesn’t say you can’t put fictional countries,” Sam says.

Cas nods sagely at the rule sheet. “He’s right, Dean.”

“I am surrounded by nerds,” Dean sighs. It’s affectionate, though, his face all smiles as he dramatically flops across Sam’s lap.

**3.**

**Letter: H.**

“Cas, ‘humanity’ is not a fish,” Sam says.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m no scientist, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how evolution works,” Charlie adds. They won’t admit it, but they’re all trying to cover for the fact that they’ve all written “halibut.” Cas looks something between suspicious and perturbed.

“I’m sorry, were any of _you_ there? Dean? Charlie?” He pauses, narrowing his eyes to glare at Sam. “ _Samuel_?”

Sam responds by squishing his cheeks together, pursing his lips in his best possible impersonation of a fish.

“Point Cas,” Dean decides, chuckling.

**4.**

**Letter: N.**

Dean puts “knife” for “things in the kitchen” and continues to think he’s hilarious.

“Yeah, yeah, keep rolling your eyes, Sammy,” Dean says. “Hope your face gets stuck that way.”

“Is that an actual possibility?” Cas asks, looking legitimately concerned.

Charlie giggles into her beer. Sam rolls his eyes again, just for good measure.

**5.**

**Letter: F.**

Cas puts “forgot my toga” for “excuses for being late.” Seriously. That’s an actual thing he writes and then reads out loud with grave certainty.

Dean actually _snorts_. “What is this, ancient Greece? Oh, let me just step out of the door. Wait, almost forgot my _clothes_.”

Cas sets his jaw, determined. “It wasn’t that long ago when you take into account the entirety of human history.”

“That’s true,” Sam says, because he can use all the allies he can get.

“Yeah, as if the timeline is the part I took issue with--”

“Excuse _you_ , Mr. Knife-totally-starts-with-N,” Charlie interrupts, and well, Dean can’t really argue with that.

**6.**

**Letter: A.**

“The only green things on pizza should be jalapeños,” Dean groans when Sam puts “arugula” for “pizza toppings.” “Seriously, dude, I don’t know where I went wrong with you.”

Sam simply scoffs in response, but he looks truly incredulous when Cas puts “angels” for “things in the sky.” Dean and Charlie find it hilarious, of course. And, well. None of them really has the words to argue about the actual metaphysical location of heaven, and even if they did, Cas’ opinion on the matter kind of automatically trumps theirs, so.

Regardless, Sam feels pretty pleased with himself for putting “angel” for “terms of endearment.” He smiles fondly at Cas as he says it, warmth spreading through his chest when Cas returns the gesture.

Charlie is right in the middle of “awwww”-ing when Dean announces, “Asshole.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“For ‘terms of endearment,’” Dean explains, in a tone of voice that says, _well, duh_.

Cas squints at him. “Dean, I don’t think that’s the common colloquial use of--”

“Shut up, asshole,” Dean interrupts, cheerfully.

**7.**

**Letter: W.**

“Winchesters!” Charlie says gleefully for “fictional characters.”

“Excuse you,” Dean deadpans. Sam briefly thinks that he should join in on Dean’s defensive, but he put “Wicked Witch of the West” and he _earned_ those triple points, thank you very much.

“Alliteration, man,” Charlie sighs after Sam reads it out.

**8.**

**Letter: S.**

“Aw, S again?” Dean complains when he rolls the die, but his faux disappointment fades as soon as he reads through the list. He looks immensely pleased with himself when he announces he’s put “Sam” for “things you’re allergic to.”

“Very funny, Dean. What are you, five?”

Dean scoffs in mock offense. “ _You’re_ five. Are you even allowed to drink that beer?”

“No,” Cas chimes in, “he’s thirty-two. That’s well above the legal drinking age, I believe.”

Charlie looks like she’s going to die of laughter.

“Oh my god,” Sam says, because sometimes his family is ridiculous in the best possible way.

**9.**

**Letter: G.**

Sam puts “Ginsberg, Ruth Bader” for “notorious people” and is only a _little_ disappointed when no one gets it except Charlie.

“Hell _yeah_ ,” she says, stretching her hand across the table at Sam. “The notorious RBG!” They fistbump. It’s awesome.

**10.**

**Letter: K.**

Dean waggles his eyebrows obnoxiously when he reads his answer for “song titles”: “Carry On Wayward Son.”

“Dean,” Sam says. “No.” His objection is somewhat undermined by the fact that he was the only one unable to think of an answer. Charlie chimed in with “Kiss n Tell,” Cas with “Keep Me Ever Close To Thee.”

He repeats the sentiment more emphatically when Dean reads off “kale” for “villains,” though.

Dean _hmph_ s loftily. “That shit is evil. Don’t even try to fight me on this one.”

Charlie and Cas are both nodding when Sam looks to them for help. “I feel so betrayed,” he says, making a dramatic frowny face that kicks off another round of laughter.

When they manage to calm down enough to continue, Cas ends up kicking ass. He’s great at the literal answers, to no one’s surprise. He’s the only one who puts something for “birds.” He put “kestrel,” but, as he starts explaining, “There are plenty of others I could have put. Killdeer, kingbird, kingfisher, kinglet, kiskadee--”

“All right, all right, we get it,” Dean says, and Sam stifles a laugh when Cas petulantly mutters, “Kite, kittiwake, knot” under his breath.

Despite Cas’ encyclopaedic knowledge, Sam is pretty sure he’s the victor of this round when they get to “things you replace.” He’s the only one who thought of something, and he feels pretty damn smart when he reads off “knees” triumphantly.

**11.**

**Letter: B.**

For “baby foods,” Cas put “breast milk” (Dean has the decency not to give him crap about it) and Charlie put “banana” and Dean. Dean put “booze.”

“Dean,” Sam says, “what the fuck.”

Dean bursts into laughter. “C’mon, Sammy, I’m kidding. You think you woulda grown up to be such a smarty-pants if I gave you booze when you were little? Jeez.”

Sam tries his best to look offended, but the reality is he’s just trying to cover for the fact that he totally blanked and put “bottle” for his answer. He doesn’t particularly feel like a smarty-pants when he reads it out.

“Oh my god,” Dean says. “I retract my previous statement.”

“No takesie-backsies,” Charlie offers, helpfully, but Sam knows it’s far too late for that.

“That’s what you put the baby food _in_ , Sammy. How can they eat plastic? They don’t even have any _teeth_.”

“Do people with teeth eat plastic?” Cas asks, frowning.

“Actually,” Charlie says, “I read about this one guy on the internet who eats all kind of stuff. Plastic, glass, you name it. He ate an entire _airplane_.”

“Bullshit,” Dean says.

“I would tell you to google it and see for yourself, but you’re basically a grandpa when it comes to technology, so…” Charlie shrugs innocently when Dean turns a petulant glare on her.

Sam gets his revenge soon enough, though, because Dean has put “bingo” for “words associated with money.”

“Wow,” Sam says. “You really _are_ a grandpa.”

“Right!” Charlie practically shouts.

“Bullshit,” Dean grumbles, like the 80-year-old he totally is inside. “Cas is like a million years old. If anyone is the grandpa here, it’s him.”

“Billions of years old, actually,” Cas corrects. “Incidentally, ‘billions’ is also my answer.”

Dean lays his head on the table as though in defeat. “All of you assholes can shut up.”

**12.**

**Letter: L.**

Charlie and Dean both put “Louisiana” for “states.” Cas looks pretty pleased with himself for picking “Lithuania,” but it’s Sam who takes the cake with “liquid.” They share a smile and then turn their smug faces on Dean and Charlie.

“Nerds,” Dean says.

“That’s totally fistbump worthy,” Charlie admits.

Sam and Cas manage to fistbump awkwardly after some brief instruction for Cas’ benefit.

“I’m not sure I understand the point of this gesture,” Cas says.

“Aww,” Charlie says. “Our very own Ichabod Crane.”

Cas tilts his head at her, confused. “I’m familiar with the piece by Washington Irving, but I don’t recall any of the characters ever exchanging ‘fist bumps.’”

Charlie laughs, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it,” she says. “It’s super endearing.” Sam can’t help but agree, and Cas looks pleased, if still a little perplexed.

He’s on such an emotional high that when they get to “things you throw away,” he only considers putting “life” for a split second. He’s not going to put that, not today, when for once it’s so easy for him to remember how much good he’s done, how many people he’s saved. He leaves it blank, knowing the loss of points is more than worth it.

**13.**

**Letter: T.**

Charlie tries to prove that “typewriter” qualifies for “electronic gadgets,” frantically googling to find a picture of one with a power cord while she emphatically reminds them that regardless, “It was the predecessor to the computer, guys. It totally counts!” 

She’s so committed to her answer that when Sam finally puts up his hands in concession, Dean and Cas are forced to follow his lead.

**14.**

**Letter: E.**

Sam puts “end of the world” for “reasons to quit your job” and while neither Dean nor Charlie can argue, Cas looks at him a little sadly. Sam doesn’t quite pretend not to notice but he feels his cheeks getting hot and quickly moves on to the next category.

The only one who can think of anything for “Christmas songs” is Cas, who puts “El Noi de la Mare,” explaining that it’s a traditional Catalan Christmas song.

Dean briefly attempts to contradict him but really, no one can argue -- if they can use fictional countries, who says they can’t use non-fictional songs that just happen to not be in a language everyone at the table speaks or understands? 

“Wow, did we all have such sad childhoods that none of us can even think of a single Christmas carol?” Charlie asks as she pulls out her phone. Still, she can’t find an example after a couple minutes of googling. Turns out it’s actually pretty hard to think of a Christmas carol that starts with E. 

**15.**

**Letter: T.**

Sam puts “tarantula” for “animals in books or movies” and Dean quickly glares suspiciously.

“Dude, there is _totally_ a tarantula in Charlotte’s Web,” Sam insists. Truth be told, he can’t actually remember much of the movie. It’s been over twenty years since he last saw it, and, well. He’s not exactly confident in his ability to correctly identify animated spiders.

“It doesn’t matter, bugs don’t count. It’s _animals_ in books or movies,” Dean says.

“Well, technically, spiders aren’t bugs,” Charlie quickly supplies. Cas agrees and Dean takes out his own phone, furiously trying to figure out how to open the browser to prove them wrong. He’s to the point of swearing at it when Charlie leans over.

“Need some help, grandpa?” she jokes, right as Cas says mildly, “Charlotte was a barn spider.”

“Ha!” Dean laughs as he throws his phone hard onto the couch. Sam groans and swats at Cas’ shoulder.

“Cas, _c’mon_ buddy, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

**16.**

**Letter: C.**

Sam is indignant when they get to “things at a carnival.” Charlie puts “cotton candy” and Cas puts “children,” but Dean, the bastard, puts “clowns” and chuckles when he reads it out. Sam glares.

“How dare you, on this, the anniversary of my birth,” Sam says. “Clowns. Is also. What I wrote. No points for you, asshole!” he laughs, throwing his notepad on the table.

“Dude, we’re not even keeping score,” Dean whines. Charlie pats his head consolingly. 

“It’s a matter of principle. As if you wouldn’t do the same thing, Mr. Knife-Starts-With-N and Kale-is-a-Villain.”  
**  
17.**

**Letter: D.**

Dean has put his own name for “things you do on a date” and clearly thinks himself very clever, lamenting the fact you can’t use the same answer more than once because he could _totally_ have used it for “things you do every day” and “things you sit on.”

“You,” Sam yawns, “Are insufferable.” There’s no heat behind it and everyone has had enough to drink at this point that they’re all laughing. Cas is gifting him with an honest-to-god smile, the kind where his gums show and his nose scrunches up. Sam finds it absurdly endearing, and he’s pretty sure he’d put up with any number of rounds of ridiculous board games to see that smile more often.

He’s also learned Charlie legitimately tears up when she laughs, and he can’t help but smile as she slowly collapses to the floor, clutching her stomach.

“Don’t encourage him,” Sam scolds, waggling a finger at Charlie as she convulses with laughter. “Some of us still have to _live_ with him after this.”

**18.**

**Letter: F.**

Charlie manages to stop laughing long enough to say, “Let’s platinum this shit.”

As it turns out, they end on a high note. Sam, Dean, and Cas all put “family” for “things that make you smile.” Charlie shows them all up with “found family.” No one looks at all put out by this.

They haven’t actually been keeping track of the points, but it doesn’t really matter. Sam feels like he’s won.


End file.
